Entre el tiempo y la atracción
by SerChris Cullen
Summary: Tabla Momentos para la comunidad de 30 vicios. Draco/Hermione. Viñetas independientes de pequeños sucesos en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.
1. Celebración

_Nota: _Esta viñeta contiene **SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO.**

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

**#20. Celebración**

Hermione Weasley caminaba con paso despreocupado por las calles del Callejón Diagon. Iba en dirección al local de Madam Malkin. Debía comprar una nueva túnica para Ron, y otra para su hija Rose, quien estaba pronta a entrar al colegio.

-No debo olvidar la pluma y el tintero que me encargó Hugo. No entiendo porque tiene esa manía de escribir acerca de nuevos inventos. Aunque posiblemente lo sacó de Fred y George-razonó la ex -gryffindor.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su destino, algo le llamó la atención en la librería de Flourish & Blotts. Estaban anunciando la nueva edición de "Magia práctica para el mantenimiento del hogar" de Zamira Gulch. Sin pensarlo entró en la tienda y tomó uno de los ejemplares para comenzar a ojearlo.

-Señora, creo que esto le pertenece-murmuró una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione recibió en sus manos la lista que por accidente había dejado caer y traía anotadas las cosas que iba a comprar.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció a la niña que se lo había entregado.

Después se dirigió al mostrador y pagó seis chelines por el libro. Acto seguido, abrió su bolso y metió su nueva compra en ella. Al salir de la tienda decidió echar una mirada a la lista.

-¿Pero que…es esto?-se preguntó la castaña despegando una pequeña hoja de su lista.

_Supongo que el idiota de Weasley no se habrá acordado, pero mi memoria no falla. Feliz día Granger._

_D.M_

La esposa de Ron Weasley no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas en la nota. Así que _él_ si lo había recordado. Su mente viajó tiempo atrás, a aquellos días de escuela. Pudo recordar claramente cada palabra, cada mirada, cada frase que justamente _él_ le dirigía a ella con tanta frecuencia. Su destino no había sido terminar juntos, ahora ella tenia una familia junto al pelirrojo que _él _mas odió, y _él_ había terminado casado con una chica llamada Astoria Greengrass.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Hermione-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Recordó el timbre de su voz, tan fría y arrogante como siempre, arrastrando las palabras con ese aire casual tan característico de _él_.

-Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, Draco-respondió Hermione sin voltear atrás.

Sin decir más, la castaña arrugó el papel y lo metió en los bolsillos de la túnica que llevaba puesta. Siguió su camino hacia la tienda de Madam Malkin y en ningún momento giró el rostro para encarar al dueño de aquella nota que tanto le había alegrado el día de su cumpleaños.

**--Fin de Celebración**--

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola! Aquí estoy subiendo mi primera viñeta. Sinceramente espero que les guste y no les parezca demasiado aburrida . En realidad no sé cada cuando estaré subiéndolas, pero no creo tardar mucho ahora que estoy muy inspirada D.

Agradecería mucho su comentario.

Un beso,

Christelle


	2. Estaciones

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

**#7.****Estaciones.**

Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en su sillón favorito, leía con pereza las noticias que anunciaba _El Profeta_. Era algo que acostumbraba hacer todas las mañanas, acompañado de una enorme taza de café. Hermione aún seguía dormida en el piso de arriba y no podía dejar de estar alegre por eso. No era que no se alegrara de su embarazo, si no que su humor últimamente no era muy…agradable. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta. No, la verdad era que su humor estaba de lo peor. Todo la enfadaba, el sabor de la comida, la ropa tirada en la habitación, el sonido al jalar el pestillo del inodoro, las puertas crujir…incluso saltaba de ira al escuchar a los elfos domésticos estornudar. Y que decir del cambio de _estaciones_, el invierno había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Su esposa había durado un día completo sin hablarle cuando el frio había inundado la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Draco Malfoy!

-Llegó la primavera-murmuró por lo bajo el rubio.

-¡¿Qué haz dicho?! ¡Repite eso!-gritó Hermione terminando de bajar las escaleras y entrando a la sala.

-Nada cariño, simplemente que luces más que maravillosa el día de hoy-dijo esbozando una de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas, aunque dudaba que incluso eso funcionara.

-¡¿Qué no te he dicho que no dejes tirada tu ropa interior?! ¡Cuando vas a entender que me molesta ven en completo desorden las cosas!

Cierto, no funcionaria.

-Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto. Ya te acostumbraras.

-¿No es para tanto?... ¡No es para tanto!-gritó fúrica la mujer embarazada-¡Eres un completo cínico!

Draco alzó sus cejas sin entender a su esposa, después revolvió su cabello con exasperación. Trató de alejar el hecho de que aun le quedaban cinco meses más así.

Dejó _El Profeta_ de lado y se levantó del sillón. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su esposa, quien mantenía los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados arriba de su estómago. Acarició sus brazos en un gesto de comprensión y le dedicó una vez más su sonrisa.

-No entiendo como es que siempre encuentras la manera de molestarme. Si no son tus calzoncillos tirados a media recámara, son tus calcetines. ¡Y que decir del baño! Todo el tubo de pasta está echo un desastre, y además…

-Shh…-intentó calmarla.

-…vas como ¡quince veces al baño! Sabiendo lo mucho que odio como suena al bajar el pestillo. Después están las mañanas, cuando sin ninguna consideración haces crujir la puerta ¡para salir por tu condenado café!, y también…

Esta vez la esposa de Draco no pudo terminar de decir las "una y mil cosas que odiaba de su marido", ya que justamente él la había tomado del rostro acercándolo al suyo y ahora mismo la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Si te prometo recoger mi ropa de la recámara ahora mismo, quitarás esa horrible cara de enfado?-preguntó tímidamente.

-No sólo hoy, TODOS los días-dictó alzando la cabeza con orgullo, dejando que algunos mechones castaños le cayeran en la cara.

Draco enumeró sus opciones y recapacitó su oferta.

-Bueno… ¿y si también te prometo reducir mis necesidades a diez veces?

-Eso también seria muy bueno, pero que sean a cinco veces.

El rubio la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo que se aventara del décimo piso de un edificio.

-Oh vamos Draco, no es tan difícil no estar yendo al baño cada quince segundos.

-Esta bien-accedió a regañadietas y en seguida soltó a la mujer que tenia en brazos para subir a hacer lo que había prometido.

-¡Sólo hoy!-gritó desde las escaleras.

-¡Prometo lo mismo!

Suspiró resignado. Mínimo había logrado que Hermione no maldijera a cada cosa que se le pusiera enfrente el día de hoy. Estaba progresando.

**--Fin de Estaciones**--

**Notas de Autora**: Aquí les traigo otra viñeta . No tardé demasiado. De todos modos tengo varios escritos, pero éste es el que mas me ha gustado. Draco se vuelve muy inocente en el matrimonio, y más con una esposa embarazada.

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

Hasta la próxima,

Christelle


	3. Calendario

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

--

**#18. Calendario.**

No podía evitar pensar en ella. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada parte de su ser la extrañaba. Se preguntaba como estaría. ¿Estaría deprimida, triste o se encontraría feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios? Como desearía verla, poderla sentir entre sus brazos. Oler su cabello y poderle besar cada partícula de su cuerpo.

-Te extraño-soltó al viento.

Estaba recostado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Su cabello rubio platino caía hacia atrás por la posición de su cabeza y sus ojos grises no paraban de mirar el techo.

Draco Malfoy estaba instalado en un lujoso hotel de Noruega. Se encontraba de negocios, y por órdenes del Ministerio de Magia había tenido que salir por dos meses a ese lugar. La tarea que le habían asignado no era nada fácil, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Su mente sólo se enfocaba en recordarla. A ella, la dueña de sus memorias, la diosa de su razón, la mujer de su vida.

Se giró de posición para quedar de lado al mueble que estaba junto a él, alargó su mano y abrió uno de sus cajones. Sacó la pequeña libreta que había dentro y se quedó observándola. Eran doce hojas amarradas con un espiral. En cada una había cuadritos numerados hasta el treinta alternadas con otras que llegaban hasta el treinta y uno. Contenían fechas importantes, entre ellos, los cumpleaños de cada uno. Era un artefacto muggle, pero su esposa siempre lo utilizaba para todo y sin que ella se diera cuenta lo había tomado de sus cosas y lo había empacado en su maleta.

-_Calendario_-murmuró Draco sin quitar la vista del preciado objeto perteneciente a Hermione. Era lo único que había llevado consigo a ese viaje de negocios. Y por Merlín, cuanto deseaba volver a casa.

**--Fin de Calendario--**

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola! Bien, este estuvo bastante corto, pero sentía que no daba para mas, por eso mejor lo dejé ahí. A mi me pareció muy tierno, y realmente no se me ocurría nada mas para esta palabra XD.

Los dejo, pero no antes de agradecerles a: **Elizabeth G de M** ( contra el RonxHerm!) , **Chibik-Lady** y **galletaa. **Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Un beso,

Christelle


	4. Despedida

Despedida

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

--

**26. Despedida.**

Mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts preparaban sus baúles para estar listos antes de la ceremonia de fin de cursos, había un muchacho alto, de rostro afilado y cabello rubio que se pavoneaba por los pasillos. Pasaba arrancando los últimos suspiros de las chicas antes de finalizar su último año.

Sintiéndose satisfecho por el éxito logrado, se encaminó al lago. Después de todo, con un trabajo tan duro que había hecho necesitaba un poco de descanso.

A unos pocos metros de las profundas aguas estaban la "sangre sucia", _recordó como solía llamarla_, estuvo inseguro de seguir avanzando. No sabia si era correcto ir ahora, o mejor pasar y pretender que no la había visto. Pero al final no pudo resistirlo y siguió avanzando.

-¿Por qué tan sola Granger?-preguntó sin su típico tono de arrogancia. Trató de no mirarla y fijar su vista en un punto indefinido al frente.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel timbre de voz, hacia una semana que no se dirigían la palabra, _como habían acordado._

-Es muy común en mí estos días, como te habrás dado cuenta Malfoy.

Draco se extrañó al oír su apellido entre sus labios, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a _oírla decir su nombre._

-¿Acaso Potty y la comadreja se han sentido ofendidos?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahora mismo recordaba haberla visto sin la compañía de sus insoportables amigos. Obviamente no admitiría que la había estado vigilando, pero no podía dejar de sacar ese tema.

-Para tu decepción, no. Ellos no tienen por qué, no les incumbe mi vida y menos _con quien me relacione_-dijo mirándolo de reojo para ver su expresión.

-Creí…-suspiró largamente antes de continuar-creí que no volveríamos a tocar _el tema_.

Hermione se puso rígida y mantuvo su mirada en el agua, no supo cuando los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y ahora recorrian todo su rostro. No se molestó en quitarlas, _sabía que él la estaba mirando_.

Draco podía escuchar claramente como la castaña trataba de reprimir su llanto, atorándolo en su garganta. Un amargo vacio se formó en su estomago, algo que le hacía sentir triste y miserable.

-No se de que me hablas-soltó la Gryffindor en casi un susurro-No tengo idea de que haces aquí o que es lo que pretendes-se puso de pie teniendo el cuidado de no mirarlo-y te pido de favor que te vayas de aquí.

-Vaya, así que la rata de biblioteca vuelve a sacar sus dientes. Calma Granger, ya te los arreglaran.

Hermione se giró lentamente para quedar frente al Slytherin, estaba pensando como contradecirle, insultarlo, echarle en la cara cuanto detestaba que le dijera cosas como esas. Pero en cambio, dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa y soltó una risa triste y apagada.

-Es…-la chica no sabía que decir, se sentía estúpida al no saber cómo actuar-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte contigo Malfoy?-preguntó con un tono melancólico-Dime qué postura debo tomar en este momento, porque por si no lo sabías ya no somos unos niños como para que tú sigas llamándome "dientes largos", "sangre sucia" o "ratón de biblioteca" y para que yo solo diga que "no vales la pena".

Draco se quedó atónito al escuchar aquello, jamás esperó una reacción así de su parte.

-¡Dime de qué manera debo tratarte después de todo lo que pasó!-gritó con lagrimas en los ojos la castaña.

Sus ojos grises se mantuvieron en los de ella. Inconscientemente apretó los puños con impotencia causando que sus nudillos se pusieran aun más blancos que su piel. Recordaba claramente todo el año transcurrido hasta ese momento, un año muy especial cabía agregar. Habían pasado tantas cosas que le pareció increíble que su mente pudiera almacenar tanta información.

-Lo nuestro…-comenzó deteniéndose al momento-escucha, Hermione…yo sólo-

-¡No-no digas mi nombre!-la castaña ya no lloraba de tristeza sino de una furia contenida-¡Tu fuiste el que me hizo prometer que jamás nos volveríamos a llamar por nuestros nombres! ¡Que simplemente volveríamos a ser Granger y Malfoy!

-¡Por Merlín Hermione escúchame!-por fin se descargó el rubio-Sé perfectamente que fue lo que dije, también recuerdo con exactitud cada momento que pasó entre nosotros. ¡Así que no me trates como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de todo!

El pasado volvió a ella con una simple brisa del viento. Sus palabras habían vuelto a abrir la herida, a recorrer en su mente cada día, cada minuto que habían compartido una caricia, un beso. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y no veía a donde aferrarse. Sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, acortó la distancia que los separaba con un simple paso y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo masculino que tenía enfrente.

Draco sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Creía que estaba loco al sentir de nuevo el calor del cuerpo que tanto había añorado. Ahora ella lloraba en silencio sobre su pecho… ¿Qué podía hacer él en esos momentos?... ¿Abrazarla?...Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se separó de él.

-Así que-dijo en voz casi inaudible-volví a caer en tus redes.

-Sabia que lo harías-respondió él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Todo había sido tan rápido que apenas y lo había podido maquinar.

-Supongo que esta es la _despedida_.

-Y espero que sea la definitiva.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso-finalizó la Gryffindor limpiándose los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta e irse al castillo, Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él plantándole un beso rápido y frío en los labios. Después, simplemente ondeó su túnica por los pequeños pies de ella y se marchó.

-Tan cálido como siempre…Malfoy.

**--Fin de Despedida--**

**Notas de autora:** Okei, este no me gustó para nada. Así. Simplemente no me agrado y no entiendo por qué. He estado estas dos semanas intentando acabarlo y aun no termina por convencerme. Pero bueno, siento que es lo mejor que pude dar en este, asi que…lo siento :D.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me animan a seguir.

Un beso,

Christelle


	5. Ventisca

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

--

**Ventisca.**

-Odio que ese viejo chiflado se salga con la suya mandándonos a expediciones completamente inútiles. Si mi padre supiera de…

-Ya cállate Malfoy, créeme que con tu presencia basta para saber que hay un idiota andando-dijo Hermione abriéndose paso entre la nieve.

Para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Dumbledore había propuesto enviar a los estudiantes de último año a una expedición en Alaska, insistiendo que podrían aprender mas fácilmente teniendo una relación más personal con las criaturas de sus libros.

-Oh vaya Granger, hasta que te dignaste a hablar. Creí que las sangres sucias se quedaban mudas con el frio.

Hermione rodó los ojos un tanto exasperada. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas caminando junto con Malfoy buscando a Neville Longbottom, quien había salido del campamento buscando a su rana, Trevor.

-Creo que por primera vez reniego de mi puesto de prefecta. Si tan solo McGonagall no me hubiera elegido…no, más bien-se corrigió girándose a ver al rubio-si no te hubieran elegido a _ti_, todo estaría mejor.

-Hay veces que no sé si es la estupidez de tu sangre o que en verdad estás tarada Granger. ¿Preferirías estar con el cabeza rajada? ¡Oh no, espera, tengo una mejor! ¿Extrañas el calor del idiota de Weasley?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Malfoy-llamó la castaña deteniéndose sobre la nieve-¿De veras disfrutas tanto el estar insultándome a cada segundo? No entiendo qué demonios te he hecho. El simple hecho de que Harry y Ron sean mis amigos, no es suficiente razón para que me odies de esa manera. Ya me tienes harta, no te soporto mas-sentenció con la garganta seca por la fría _ventisca_ que había comenzado a soplar minutos atrás.

Draco estaba parado frente a ella, con las cejas alzadas y mirándola como si no tuviera idea de lo que hablara. Su flequillo se movía suavemente con el viento, dándole ese aspecto de "soy el rey del mundo y tú no me podrás ganar". Comenzó a acercarse a la Gryffindor lentamente sin apartar su mirada gris de la de ella.

-¿Qué…que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Nada que tú no me estés prohibiendo-aclaró con una voz completamente sensual.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede, Malfoy? El frio está comenzando a afectar tu cerebro.

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarle las puntas de sus pies, Draco tropezó con una piedra y cayó en seco sobre la nieve llevándose en su caída a Hermione.

-¡Eres un idiota!-se olvidó de su buen vocabulario y se descargó con él.

-¿Pero que...? ¡No me llames así y quítate de encima Granger!

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si tu eres el que esta encima!-gritó la castaña quien seguía bajo el cuerpo de Draco.

-No me puedo mover… ¡Carajo!...-le gritó en plena cara-Mi pierna está lastimada.

-Oh no-se lamentó la Gryffindor por estar con alguien que no podía solucionar sus propios problemas.

Y en efecto, la pierna del Slytherin estaba terriblemente lastimada, con la caída se le había torcido y ahora no podía moverla. Estaban ahí en medio de una ventisca, sobre la nieve, y uno arriba del otro.

-Esta bien, calmémonos y… pensemos-respiró profundamente Hermione.

-¿Quieres que piense en un momento así? ¡Para eso te tengo aquí!

-¡Pero qué persona más… mas…! ¡AYYYYYYYY!-gritó exasperada-¡ME ESTAS APLASTANDO!

-¡Eres tú la que me aplastas, quítate sangre sucia!

En su vano intento de moverse Draco solo había conseguido dejar caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, y ahora la pobre apenas podía respirar. Los dos no paraban de gritar y quejarse, hasta que lo helado del aire los dejo sin voz.

El rubio intentó salir una vez más de su incómoda posición pero solo consiguió acercar más su rostro al de la castaña. La chica lo miró con ojos desorbitados, estaban tan cerca que podía apreciar todas y cada una de sus facciones. La casi blanca raíz de su cabello, su ancha frente, sus delgadas cejas rubias y el tono pálido de su piel. Después se topó con sus ojos, derretidos en un agua color gris tan profunda que creyó estar soñando.

Él podía sentir sus cabellos castaños rosándole la cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Su ceño fruncido hacía relucir más sus ojos color miel. Su pequeña nariz respingada estaba fría como el hielo y un tanto enrojecida. Sus labios estaban de un color rojo vivo, parecían incluso hinchados. Sin ser casi consciente de sus movimientos…terminó la distancia entre ellos pegando sus labios a los suyos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Dónde estará Hermione? Lleva casi tres horas allá y Neville regresó justo después de que ella se fue con Malfoy.

-Cálmate Ron, de seguro está por llegar.

-¡Pero Harry si Ginny logró alcanzarla para decirle que Neville ya había regresado!

-¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no desistió en ir con Malfoy?

Los dos amigos se quedaron mudos tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para que su amiga estuviera con el odioso Slytherin. Lo que no sabían es que Zabini también había logrado alcanzar a Draco para decirle que Neville había regresado.

-Tal vez sólo…los atrapó una _ventisca_.

--Fin de Ventisca--

**Notas de Autora:** Primero que nada perdón por la desaparición tan repentina. Pero, de un momento a otro me envolvieron las tareas y los exámenes, no pude escribir. Muchas gracias por aquellos que aun siguen leyéndome y que tuvieron la paciencia para esperar esta nueva actualización. Se los agradezco mucho.

Un beso,

Christelle


	6. Tregua

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

**#19. ****Tregua.**

La luna y las estrellas brillaban como en ninguna otra noche lo habían echo. Las pocas nubes que poblaban el cielo, bajas y extendidas, daban un toque perfecto a lo que estaba por suceder.

Hermione salió al balcón de la torre de Astronomía, agitada y con el pelo revuelto, sus mejillas rojas delataban el arduo combate que se libraba dentro. El bosque prohibido se podía ver desde ahí a la perfección. Los galopes de los veloces caballos acercándose hacían retumbar el suelo e incluso parecía que las hojas tomaban vida, presas del miedo.

La esperada lucha entre el bien y el mal por el destino del mundo mágico estaba ocurriendo. Ahora mismo, en ese instante. No había nada que hacer ya, la culminación de la guerra estaba cerca.

Los alumnos habían sido evacuados de Hogwarts horas antes, muy pocos se habían quedado a pelear. En todo momento se escuchaban chasquidos anunciando nuevos refuerzos para la Orden del Fénix, pero para los mortífagos…aun faltaba poco, estaban por llegar.

El viento helado le golpeó la cara, la despertó de su corto momento de alucinación volviéndola toscamente a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué había salido en cuanto escuchó a los caballos?

_Porque __sabía que era él._

La antigua Gryffindor sintió miedo, un pánico que jamás había conocido. Le aterraba la idea de que él estuviera aquí, entre tanto dolor, tanta muerte. Tragó saliva para tratar de aliviar la tensión y se acercó a la orilla del balcón, asomó su cabeza para mirar abajo pero no vio nada. Absolutamente nada, sólo oscuridad, una profunda y eterna negrura. Se desconcertó, sabia que ya debía de estar ahí, sin embargo…

-¿A quien buscas, sangre sucia?

Aquella voz le hizo girar en redondo para quedar cara a cara con el autor de ese y mil insultos más que tanto había escuchado durante tantos años. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quedó pasmada, totalmente confundida, sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a girar y a girar y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba hiperventilando. Perdió las fuerzas que le quedaban y se desplomó en el suelo. El rubio, en un acto de reflejo, avanzó rápidamente para sostenerla y que su cabeza no se diera un fuerte golpe.

-Sigues desmayándote ante mis encantos-susurró a su oído con voz apagada, fría, tan lejana que parecía irreconocible.

La castaña levantó los ojos, atreviéndose a mirarlo, a observarlo después de cuatro años de su ausencia. Los ojos se le llenaron de tontas lagrimas, inútiles pequeños cristales que resbalaban por su rostro dejándola desnuda frente a él. Dándole puerta abierta a sus sentimientos, una vez mas. Ahora se daba cuenta cuanto había cambiado, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de astucia y seguridad, su hermoso rostro afilado había perdido todo color y su cabello, antes casi platino, estaba sucio y maltratado.

_-¿Qué __nos pasó?-se preguntó mentalmente Hermione-Por qué…por qué… ¿Por qué no todo es como antes?_

-Deja de mirarme, quieres. Entiendo perfectamente que no puedas apartar la vista de mi, pero no seas tan maleducada-casi escupió el antiguo Slytherin levantando a Hermione y poniéndola de pie.

-Después de todo…sólo has cambiado en el exterior-se alivió de decir.

-¿Qué esperabas?-se burló Malfoy dándole la espalda-No es precisamente fácil estarse escondiendo de todo mundo, Hermione.

"_Hermione…", _cuanto había deseado oír su nombre pronunciado por sus labios.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó desde adentro y ambos recordaron donde se encontraban. Draco apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, tal vez intentando convencerse de que eran enemigos, muy a pesar de lo que sintieran.

Hermione casi sonrió al verlo hacer aquel gesto, sonreía tristemente porque entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando. Pero no podía hacerse la cobarde, simplemente dejar las cosas así, había demasiadas cosas de por medio. Un mundo entero que los separaba y los condenaba a vivir en un tormento. Él había matado a Ron cuatro años atrás, en su última noche en el colegio, le había robado la vida a su mejor amigo, eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. No importaban ahora los sentimientos, lo que en verdad pensaban o por todo lo que habían pasado.

-Debo irme-declaró el rubio con el mismo tono apagado.

-Claro-comenzó la antigua Gryffindor-¿tal y como la ultima ves, no?-intentó apartar la mirada para esconder sus lagrimas-No tienes…no tienes idea de cuanto he…-pero se le quebró la voz y desistió en seguir hablando.

En ese momento Hermione sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó directamente al corazón de su acompañante. Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo al instante siguiente. Ambos temblaban como si estuvieran en medio de una tormenta de nieve, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazones palpitaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Habían evitado ese momento durante cuatro largos años, pero ahora temían enfrentarlo, no se sentían capases.

Su último año en Hogwarts había cambiado totalmente su percepción de las cosas, habían luchado y compartido tanto. Descubierto que también dos corazones tan diferentes podían llegar a amarse. Sin importarles las críticas, susurros, chismes, habían vivido un año entero. Aquel que ahora definía sus vidas.

-No puedo-por fin habló Draco y bajó la varita, después giró sobre sus talones para irse.

-¡Espera!-gritó intentando detenerlo.

-Esto es sólo una _tregua_…Hemione-dijo esbozando una sonrisa después de la última palabra.

--Fin de Tregua--

**Notas de Autora:** Simplemente me gustó. Digo, no es muy bueno ni muy romántico, pero siento que tiene mucha historia detrás y eso lo hace interesante. No se que piensen ustedes. En realidad me salió anoche, tratando de matar el tiempo y no dormir xD. Lamento no actualizar con regularidad, pero es cuando algo se me viene a la mente.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo.

Un beso enorme,

Christelle


	7. Locura

_Disclamer:_Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta viñeta son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

**#06. Locura**

No dejo de mirar el reloj. Cada segundo que avanza la manecilla, mi corazón aumenta su palpitar. Dejo de respirar en cuanto oigo que se abre la puerta. No quiero ver, no pienso voltear.

-Hermione-escucho su voz, grave y dulce a la vez, justo como la recordaba.

Claramente siento cómo se va adentrando en la habitación, no puedo evitar sonreír al percibir su aire de superioridad inundando el lugar.

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Sólo nuestras respiraciones pueden escucharse. ¿Qué tan cerca estaría de mi? Me pregunto. Pero la verdad era que no sentía su calor, así que imaginé que aun estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Por dentro…me entristecí ante el hecho.

De un momento a otro dejo de tener control sobre mis emociones, mi mente se nubla y no puedo pensar. Comienzo a hiperventilar. ¡Merlín, qué me sucedía!

Intento serenarme, respirar pausadamente, pero todo es en vano, mi cuerpo ya no responde a mis órdenes y sin darme cuenta ya estoy frente a él.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Menta y canela. Fuego y hielo. Siento mi cara arder al ver sus ojos encendidos. Percibo la tensión en la atmósfera, el incómodo silencio, los recuerdos que pesan sobre nuestras mentes.

-No sé…qué decir-me expreso tontamente y después me reprendo mentalmente por mi estúpido comentario.

-Tal vez ya pasó demasiado tiempo-dice mirándome directamente a los ojos, desarmándome, haciéndome rendirme frente a su presencia.

-Quizás…-suelto al aire con pesadez, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho-pero nunca es demasiado tarde.

-Para nosotros sí lo es y lo sabes, los dos lo sabemos-sus palabras suenan ácidas, arrogantes y vacías. Aunque después de todo…él siempre había sido así.

Intenté tragar saliva, pero mi garganta estaba seca. Dos segundos más tarde ya estaba perdida en su mirada gris , temí derrumbarme ahí mismo, pero en cambio, mi cuerpo encontró otra salida…las lágrimas.

-Entonces pretendamos que lo ignoramos-fui levantando la voz mientras me acercaba mas a él, pero se me quebró al instante-Hay que hacer de cuenta que no sabemos nada. Que no han pasado diez años, que aun seguimos teniendo dieciséis-me dolía recordar todo aquello y mis lágrimas no paraban de rodar por mis mejillas- y que estamos junto al lago, la noche de Halloween, no hay estrellas, el cielo está nublando.-atropellaba las palabras al hablar, no podía seguir más- Sólo los dos, ignorando absolutamente todo. Pretendamos que…-no pude continuar, sus labios sellaron los míos y cerré los ojos al instante, me olvidé del mundo, de mi vida, de quién era.

Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro a tientas, estaban ásperas, pero poco me importo. Secó mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos y después me abrazó. Dulce pecado volver a sentir sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo. Me abandoné a sus caricias y me perdí en sus labios.

-Draco…-fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me volviera a besar.

Dejamos de ser una aurora y un mortífago. Los dos volvimos a ser jóvenes, casi niños. Dos personas amándose muy a pesar del tiempo, de las diferencias y de todo el mundo que teníamos en contra.

--Fin de Locura--

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Bastante tiempo sin subir algo xD. Bien..se parece un poco a la anterior. Practicamente llevan el mismo tema xD. Lo siento, pero eso me salió ahora. De hecho tengo varias escritas ya, asi que actualizaré con regularidad ahora.

Gracias por su apoyo,

Un beso enorme!

Christelle**


End file.
